Drinks
by Exvnir
Summary: Sometimes just a bunch of drinks, girl problems and a curiosity can create new bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Drinks

* * *

"What am I doing wrong?" Jaune muttered as he sipped another drink for the umpteenth time the night. At this point, he'd be in trouble once he returns to Beacon.

Jaune felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey, is something wrong?" The person asked Jaune timidly. The blond turned to see two girls looking at him in concern. Well, one was, the other one preoccupied being drunk off her gourd.

Jaune took the time to observe the two. They looked incredibly similar to each other; the differences between them only being their clothes and hair style. The sober one wore red and black, and her hair was short while the drunk one had long hair and was wearing all white.

Frankly, Jaune felt intimidated with the two incredibly attractive girls approaching him.

"I-I'm fine..." Jaune tried to reassure the girls. He didn't want to waste their time with his presence.

"You sure? You have been guzzling down drink after drink. It's non-alcoholic judging from the smell though." The drunk girl in white giggled.

Jaune shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh well, I may be old enough to drink, but I'm no drinker."

The girl in red smiled at Jaune. "I wish my sister would follow you as an example. It gets hard when she gets shit-faced."

She then proceeded to stagger while placing her drunk sister onto the counter. "Okay, I admit I did take a few drinks...don't judge me."

Jaune chuckled. "Heh well anyway, you don't have to worry about me. I can manage."

Instead of leaving him like he thought, the red-cladded girl sat on the seat on his right.

"If you want, you can talk to me." The girl in red told Jaune. "I'm Militades. You can call me Miltia if you want."

Jaune nodded and played with the ice in his drink. "My name is Jaune Arc."

Miltia then gestured to the girl currently passed out on the booth. "That would be my sister Melanie. She may have drunk a tad many drinks."

Jaune nodded and stayed silent.

Miltia placed one of her hands on Jaune's back for some reassurance. "I know that I'm a complete stranger to you right now. But you can tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't tell."

The blonde looked at Miltia. "Promise?"

"I promise. Besides, who else will I tell about you?" Miltia withdrew her hand off Jaune's back and crossed her fingers over her heart. "Well my sister might, but I reckon she won't remember by the morning."

"I guess you're right. You can never be too certain though." Jaune smiled softly and slowly stirred his drink. "I tried to ask the girl of my dreams out on a dance, but she declined."

"That's rough." The red-clad girl placed a hand on the blonde's back for comfort. "I bet if you tried again, she'll reconsidered."

"I wish it was that simple but when I tried to ask her again," Jaune blushed at the contact, but he continued on. "But she was in the middle of asking the guy she liked out on the same dance."

"Ouch. What did you do then?" Miltia pressed on gently.

"Well I dropped the flower I brought to give her and walk away. It'd be awkward to stay after all." Jaune finished the last of his drink in one go. He then gestured to the bartender for one more drink.

Miltia gestured for a drink herself. "That has to suck. If I can ask, what do you like about this girl?"

Jaune grabbed the newly-made drink and sipped in small amounts. "She is a very lovely lady if I say so myself. With her snow white hair, captivating looks and manners to boot, any guy or girl would be lucky to be liked by her. She may be cold at first, but she can be sweet if she wanted to."

The blonde continued to drink his beverage, not knowing that Melanie was walking to the seat on his left and sneakily took something out of his pocket. "You know, she's actually pretty famous, or infamous. Imagine my surprise when I found out. I bet that she thinks that I only like her because of her name and fame, but I liked her even before I realized."

"If though if you ask me, she's completely blind if she can't see that someone like you cares about her." Melanie groggily said while clinging to Jaune's arm for support and slipping the thing she took back in his pocket. "She should be flattered that you like her."

"Yeah well, I pretty much lost my chance when that guy came into the picture." Jaune blushed at the sudden touch and settled his drink on the counter. "It's clearly obvious to me that she liked him and he reciprocated her feelings. I wouldn't want to be the kind of person to break up a relationship in the making."

"I'm really sorry to hear that Jaune. That is very mature of you though." Miltia slowly rubbed circles on her new friend's back for reassurance. "I know there's someone out there who would be perfect for you. I just know it."

Jaune smiled at the red-clad girl's attempts to cheer him up. He didn't expect to make a friend while he was going out of town. "Thanks Miltia, but as of now I think I'm going to lay off the dating game. I realized that I'm nowhere ready for one and it wouldn't be fair for the girl or guy if I wouldn't give him or her my all in the relationship."

"I see. That may be best, though I think you should still be ready to accept him or her when they come, okay?" Melanie muttered on Jaune's shoulder.

The blonde proceeded to pat the white-clad girl's head. "Don't worry love. I'm not completely going to close off myself to the possibility. I wouldn't mind dating someone, but currently I'm not actively seeking one."

"That's good to hear," Miltia then drank the last of her beverage before standing up and taking hold of Jaune. "Come on, I think a quick dance would get you to loosen up."

Jaune blushed even more with the red-clad girl's touch. "What about your sister though? I can't just leave her here."

Melanie huffed and stood up as smoothly as she could. "I'll have you know that I can handle myself, thank you. I can handle my drinks."

Jaune smirked bemusedly and held Melanie's hand to steady herself. "Yeah and when you throw up, you're gonna pay for my dry-cleaning."

Melanie pouted and gave Jaune a weak punch on the shoulder with a small smile. "Jerk."

Jaune then proceeded to lead the two girls toward the dance floor. "I owe you two a dance at least for cheering me up. Thanks a lot."

Miltia grinned widely alongside her sister. "Don't mention it Jaune. Now let's see just how well you do."

* * *

After a few dances with the twins, Jaune took Melanie and placed her on one of the vacant round tables to recover with her sister in tow.

"Well that was fun, excluding the part where Melanie stepped on my toes that is." Jaune smiled despite the stinging pain his foot was emanating.

"It could have been worse; she could have kicked you through the wall." Miltia chuckled in embarrassment. "At least she passed out before she could hurt you or someone else any more."

"Good thing then. Since it's getting very late, where can I put your sister to recover? I really can't leave your sister here." Jaune positioned the knocked-out girl on the seats gently.

"We do have a room upstairs. You can help me carry her there." Miltia gestures somewhat timidly. "You can also spend the night there; it is too late for any of the Bullheads to carry you back to Beacon."

Jaune blushed crimson at the suggestion. "You're right. A ride on a Bullhead that this time will just kill me."

"Okay. Help me get Melanie up and I'll help you carry her upstairs." Miltia gestured for Jaune to position her sister.

"Don't worry, I can carry her without problem." Jaune proceeded to sling Melanie on his arms like a princess.

"You sure? Miltia inquired. Melanie can get pretty bitchy when she gets carried by someone, even her.

"I got her. In fact, I may have to carry you too if this keeps going." Jaune teased. "Good thing she's not that heavy though."

"You're lucky that she's asleep; Melanie would have kicked your head off if she heard you say that." Miltia chuckled. "You were REALLY good at dancing though."

The blonde steadied the fast asleep girl on his arms and started to walk towards the back. "Well if you have as much sisters as I do, dancing is just one of the things you'll master against your will. I can also say that your makeup matches well with your outfit, though maybe you can lessen the eyeshadow a little bit."

Miltia giggled. "Thanks for the impromptu fashion advice then. Come on, the elevator's this way."

* * *

"Nice place by the way," Jaune marveled at the pristine condition of the twins' penthouse apartment. "I won't lie; I'm kinda jealous."

"That's what happens if your family own the building." Miltia smiled and gestured Jaune towards the bedroom. "You can place her over there. As for you, you can take the guest room. No one uses it very much at this time since my uncle works late night in the club till the morning."

Jaune gulped as he placed Melanie slowly on her bed and tucked her in. "Would he be fine with me sleeping on his bed? In fact, would he be fine with me staying here period?"

Miltia patted Jaune's hand gently. "Oh please, he'll never attack you as long as you didn't do anything to me or Melanie. You also got me testifying for your innocence."

"That's a relief. I'd rather wake up with my limbs still attached to me." Jaune chuckled weakly and walked to the couch on the far side of the room. "If it's fine, I can take the couch. I don't wanna impose."

Miltia nodded and grabbed a pillow and blanket. "If that's what you want. Here, just a little something so you'd be more comfortable."

"Thanks Miltia. I really had a great time with you and your sister." Jaune yawned as he got ready to sleep. "You two really helped me get over my funk there."

Miltia stifled a yawn as she fought her drowsiness. "Well I had a grand time with you too. I'm sure my sister liked it as well. I certainly wouldn't mind hanging out with you again."

"Goodnight, or goodmorning technically then Miltia." Jaune said groggily as he drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Jaune, the red-clad girl placed a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Goodnight/morning to you to Jaune."

* * *

The smell of cooked food and bright sunlight woke up Melanie. 'That's strange; Uncle Junior should still be working at this time and Miltia wouldn't be awake until a few moments after her. I wonder who made it.'

Melanie walked around slowly, her hang-over not making it easy for her. She tried hard to remember the events of last night. All she could remember was talking to a cute blonde with her sister and dancing before her memory blacked out. Melanie figured that Miltia must have gotten the blonde guy to take her upstairs.

She quickly checked her clothes and Miltia's before she clutched her head because of the fast movement. "That's good, Miltia didn't sleep with the guy or forced himself on me." Melanie breathed slowly and continued her trek to the kitchen.

The hung-over girl found two plates of expertly cooked food and cups of fresh coffee on the kitchen counter with a bunch of notes near them. She took hold of the one under the coffee cup and read it intently.

_'Hi Miltia and Melanie,_

_ I really had a great time last night, not in that sense though. I want to say thanks for helping me get through with my girl problems. Since I didn't want to impose on your hospitality, I left as soon as I woke up. I'm already sure that I'm in trouble for not being in Beacon. I'm not sure who I'm in more trouble though: my friends or the teachers. I also made you some breakfast as a token on my gratitude. I do hope you like it. Maybe we can hang out again sometime._

_\- Jaune_

Melanie grinned gently and started eating the food Jaune made her. She had to stop a squeal of delight when she tasted it. Her hang-over lessened a little thanks to it as well.

"Hi sis...did you make breakfast again?" Miltia groggily asked as she walked near the kitchen counter. "I thought you gave up on cooking."

"Hah, Jaune made this food and I will tell you; it's damn good. I wouldn't mind having him cook my food for now on." Melanie managed to say through her full mouth.

"Oh! Where is Jaune by the way? I haven't seen him since I woke up." Miltia inquired as she sat down to eat breakfast.

"Apparently he left as soon as he made breakfast. He must have felt embarrassed that he had to spend the night here." Melanie said as she drank her coffee. "Ahh that's good. I'm amazed that he knew how I liked my coffee."

"I see," Miltia said quietly as she chewed her bacon strips. "I wanted to hang-out with him more honestly."

Melanie smirked. "Oh what am I seeing here? Possibly a crush in the making?"

"I-I don't have a crush on Jaune. I definitely wouldn't mind one though." Miltia drank her coffee to drown out her blush.

"Well I'd understand how you could like him. He's definitely something different. In fact, I can see myself liking him too actually." Melanie said as she finished eating.

Miltia sighed and stopped devouring her breakfast. "I just wish I could have gotten his number though. I totally forgot."

A large grin grew on Melanie as she took her plates to the sink. "Well then, do I have the perfect news for you~"

* * *

Jaune tried to calm down his upset stomach as the Bullhead rose from the ground. He tried to hurry from the twins' apartment and the club to reach the next Bullhead to Beacon as soon as he could after finishing up his cooking and cleaning up. Oh he's so screwed once he comes back...

A ring from his scroll alarmed the blonde. Gulping, he answered the call.

"Hey," the caller said, shocking Jaune. How did she get his number? "If you're wondering how I got your number, well I took your scroll yesterday and exchanged numbers with you. You really should keep your eye on important stuff like this one Jaune."

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "At least it wasn't a stranger asking for a booty call."

Melanie smirked widely. "Oh dear, get me a couple drinks first and I'll heavily consider it."

Jaune chuckled at hearing Melanie's teasing. "I'm happy you stole my personal information then. I forgot to ask for your number."

The blonde then heard some muffled noises from his scroll. He figured that Melanie gave the device to Miltia. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the girl in question's voice.

"Hi Jaune," Miltia said shyly. She had no idea what to tell him. "I didn't know that you left before either of us woke up."

"Yeah well, I wanted to get back to Beacon as soon as possible before my friends send out a search and rescue. Or destroy. I sincerely think they'd do the latter." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"While I do understand, you could have still woken me up." Jaune may have not been able to see her face, but he could tell that Miltia was pouting.

"Sorry about that. I really didn't want to ruin you or Melanie's beauty sleep, though I'm quite sure that you two are already beautiful even without it." Jaune said, relaxing at his seat. At least his vertigo isn't acting up now. "I do hope you liked the food I made."

"It was seriously good. Room service definitely could not compare." Miltia answered the blonde, with her sister making affirmative noises from the background. "I definitely wouldn't mind to eat more of your food."

Jaune smiled widely. "Well then, you're just gonna have to wait for my very own homemade chocolate mousse cake. I've been told it's mouth-watering."

"I'll hold you onto that. I would really like it if we could hang out again some other time." Miltia said quietly.

"I would like that too. Maybe when I get more free time from classes and team exercises, we can." The blonde assured the girl on the other line. "Well I'm nearing Beacon now. I'll call you two some other time love."

"You'd better, or I'll get my Uncle's goons to come 'fetch' you." Miltia quipped with a wink. Jaune can't help but shiver from the threat.

"I promise. Thanks again for last night." The blonde ended the call and stepped out of the Bullhead. He didn't notice that time passed him by while he was talking with his new friends, but he didn't mind it.

Jaune had no idea that he would have made new friends while he was out drinking his sorrows, but he definitely won't trade it for anything else.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys, I've been busy with this one for quite some time and I just found the time to actually finish it. I still don't have a dedicated beta right now so I'm sure I made a number of mistakes in the writing. Anyway, I had this particular idea in my mind ever since I saw the scene with Jaune catching Weiss ask Neptune out. I know that he was also training with Pyrrha then, but this was after that if anyone asks. I just think that Jaune could use a cold one after that. Seeing the one you like ask out someone else is never fun.**

**As for the twins, I know that them approaching Jaune without any provocation seems OOC. I admit, it kinda is but they were intoxicated during that time and Jaune is an open target then. The twins strike me as the type of girls who loves the awkward and dorky ones, and the impression just gotten stronger when I saw them diss Neptune's advances. I dunno about you guys, but that's how I interpreted that scene.**

**I also have some follow-up ideas for this, I may continue with it if ever I get inspired enough .3.**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys like the story I made WID TEH HANDZ ;3;**

**-Exvnir**


	2. Chapter 2

Drinks Chapter 2

* * *

"Okay, I hope they won't over-react..." Jaune murmured as he walked towards his team room. Good thing it was the weekend, he didn't miss any classes that he needed to pass.

The blonde could hear loud noises banging on the other side of his team room. Jaune figured that Team RWBY was also inside it.

'Welp here goes nothing...' Jaune thought as he opened the door. "Hey guys-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Ruby and Nora tackled him to the ground as soon as he entered the room.

"Jaune where the HELL you've been?!" Both girls currently restraining him practically roared out. "It's 10:00 o' clock! You can't imagine how hard it was to convince Ms. Goodwitch that you were still around!"

"Eheheheh..." Jaune shyly chucked out of embarrassment and rubbed the soreness developing at the back of his head. "I may have stayed too long at the club I went to..."

Everyone looked at the blonde with wide eyes and Jaune found himself being thrown inside the room.

He could feel the incredibly thick silence waffing around the room as the group eyed him thoroughly. 'At least they're taking this better than I thought...'

Yang broke the silence and slapped Jaune hard on his back. "Well well! Looks like you're actually quite the party animal! That's it, you're coming with me the next time I go to a club!"

Jaune sheepishly stretched his now bruised back muscles. "Yeah well, I couldn't have returned even if I wanted to, seeing that the Bullhead service close in the evening."

"That's true. But damn, you were gone for over 12 hours! I'm proud of ya!" Yang rubbed a nonexistent tear from her eye.

"Okay, moving on from that," Pyrrha said. "Are you okay Jaune?"

Jaune tuned his attention towards the amazon and flashed her a gentle. "Waell besides the bruising I can feel at my back and the bump I know I have behind my head, I'm doing great."

"Sorry!" Yang, Nora and Ruby all exclaimed.

Pyrrha sighed in relief and went towards the dorm fridge to get a cold compress. "Here you go Jaune."

"Thanks love," The blonde gratefully took the cold object and placed it at his bump. "Besides, I didn't drink. I like being sober."

Nora pouted. "Awww, that puts a stop at the drinking contest I was planning at prom."

"Hah, maybe some other time Nora," Jaune yawned out. "I'm still a bit sleepy from yesterday."

"Well partying hard does that to ya," Yang nodded. "So tiger, how was your night?"

Jaune laughed. "It was eventful, that's for sure. I even met and danced with two lovely ladies."

Everyone looked at Jaune with disbelieving eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying the truth or are you trying to make yourself look cool?"

The rest of Team JNPR gave the heiress a slight glare. Jaune instead took notice of a familiar flower she was holding onto.

'That's the flower I was supposed to give her. Guess that she found it.' Jaune thought.

"Well if it's so hard to believe, I'll ask them to come to the dance. I'm sure they'd like to hang out." Jaune shrugged.

"You're...gonna ask them out to the prom?" Pyrrha asked. Unbeknownst to everyone except Yang, Blake and Ren, Ruby and Weiss expectantly waited Jaune to answer.

"Well, more as friends but that's one way to put it I guess." Jaune then proceeded to take his scroll and text the twins about the dance.

"...I see." Pyrrha murmured quietly. She really hoped that Jaune would have asked her instead. 'Guess you can't win every battle in life...'

Weiss felt her breath hitch in her throat as Jaune answered. She can't say why, but she felt...sad.

Ruby saddened slightly, knowing that Jaune won't be able to hang out with her in prom. She hoped that he at least would have kept her company then, as selfish as that sounded.

Yang observed the reactions of the three girls. She can't help but smirk. 'Oh boy, looks like I'm gonna have to give them a talk.'

"The twins said they'll come," Jaune mused with a smile. "They said that they would love to go."

"Oh they're twins!" Nora bumped Jaune with her elbow in amusement. "Jaune, you ladykiller~"

"Eheheh...they're WAY out of my league Nora, so no." Jaune laughed.

"Twins huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. 'I wonder..."

"What do they look like?" Yang inquired her fellow blonde.

"One wears red and black and the other has a turquoise-white ensemble." Jaune answered without missing a beat.

'Well well, this would be fun~' Yang smirked widely. "Yeah you definitely should bring them!"

"Glad you're on board," Jaune placed his scroll away.

"Well it's settled! This night's gonna rock hard!" Nora loudly exclaimed.

Jaune just looked at the gang with a smile on his face. 'This night's gonna be something alright.'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hai guys, it's been a while since I made something but Today was quite slow so I made this. I really didn't think I'd make another chapter to Drinks, but I figured that one couldn't hurt. I'm also updating this from my phone, so very sorry about the quality. I'll edit this once I can get my hands on my laptop. I still have no dedicated beta, so sorry in advance for the mistakes. ;3;**

**I do have another plan for a follow-up story to this, but it's gonna be a separate story. The reason for that is because the focus of the story wouldn't be on drinks anymore. I hope you guys understand ;3;**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this story I made with DEEZ HANDS**


End file.
